


A Beautiful, Beautiful Ride

by HappyFuseli



Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Druk | Another Round (2020), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFuseli/pseuds/HappyFuseli
Summary: This is the third installment in what I hope will be a series of poems dedicated to various ships within the HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe). This one is for Martin (Another Round, 2020) and Adam Raki (Adam, 2009).HEU Poems: Part Three
Relationships: Martin/Adam Raki
Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066529
Kudos: 11





	A Beautiful, Beautiful Ride

I can’t say why

the moon stands out so much

or sits so low in the sky,

but it’s one of those

inebriated night drives

with Nikolaj at the wheel,

Peter up front,

and Tommy’s long, happy face

somnolent in my lap.

The moon,

as I said, is so low

and so bright.

With my face pressed up

against the glass, it circles

round the block

and follows us home—

not unlike

the stars and moons

layering

the walls of your little apartment,

last Wednesday night.

So clear then,

not a single cloud in your Heavens.

“Penny for your thoughts” I said to you,

and your face pinched at that.

Indeed, it was a silly question,

and cliché besides.

I am a mess of affection now

recalling

your thoughtful urging

to search the sky

this night

for Jupiter and Saturn—

the Great Conjunction,

a Christmas Star,

not visible again (like this) in our lifetimes.

I motion for Nikolaj to pull over,

casting my body into the dark

like so many constellations,

and run down the street.

“It’s not the moon,” I say,

to no one in particular.

“It’s not the moon at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment to request a poem about/for a specific ship. I'm up to the challenge, so if you would like to see a less obvious pairing (or even something outside of the HEU), let me know.


End file.
